RESOURCE CORE? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We seek to create the Health ePeople Resource, a nimble, readily-accessible, and reliable infrastructure to conduct mHealth research. This effort will build on the current Health eHeart Study, an internet-based clinical research platform that has enrolled more than 20,000 engaged participants from around the world. Although initially developed to study cardiovascular disease, Health eHeart is in use by investigators from multiple fields, and helps us jumpstart many of the objectives set out in the current RFA. We have successfully implemented a user-friendly interface built to collect patient-reported outcomes, validated survey data, and integrations with multiple sensors, devices, and apps; we have an IRB approved system using modular electronic consenting; we have over 20,000 deeply involved participants interested in contributing to mHealth research; we have developed ways for external investigators to utilize and enroll their own participants in a customizable fashion; we have developed a study management portal (including a real-time dashboard and participant characteristic- based filtering system) and a flexible messaging system that can be utilized by external investigators; we have built a database and data management system constructed to adhere to the highest standards of privacy, security, and reliability; and we have iterated and adapted the platform to take advantage of emerging technology and cutting-edge methods. Building from these strengths, we are ready to fully leverage the opportunities afforded by this award, transforming the Health eHeart Study into a general Health ePeople Resource. The Resource Core will be responsible for the following objectives: to expand, improve and iterate upon our participant-facing portal designed to remotely collect self-reported, medical record, device, sensor and mobile data; to expand and improve a redundant, scalable, and fault-tolerant backend and database to reliably curate large quantities of structured and unstructured data; to expand, improve, iterate and maintain a readily accessible interface that enables rapid study implementation for a variety of investigators to customize and utilize a participant portal and backend and database for their mHealth research; to expand, improve and iterate an infrastructure for data analytics, data visualization, and interoperability with external databases; to expand and maintain a cohort of research participants engaged in mHealth that is constructed to provide rapid and customizable selection for observational studies, validation studies, and randomized interventional trials; and finally, to develop and deploy a model to financially and technologically sustain the Health ePeople Resource beyond the proposed funding period.